


bloom

by misura



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: lands_of_magic, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He felt her grab his hand and squeeze it lightly as the pod started to bloom.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloom

He felt her grab his hand and squeeze it lightly as the pod started to bloom, as if to tell him, _everything is going to be fine, now, don't worry_ , as if this moment could be anything less than perfect; he loved her, after all, and she loved him, and if he were soon to bend his knee to a new Queen of the Forest, then what of it?

Leafmen were not forbidden love. Many of his colleagues had families, sons and daughters. It only strengthened them in their resolve, their determination to serve and protect the Queen and, by extension, all of the Forest.

"Ronin," she said, softly, and there was something strange to her voice, something new.

She was still holding his hand as he looked away from the pod, to where its magic had flown - he should have paid more attention, really, instead of standing there daydreaming like some green recruit.

Hardly the best way to make a good impression on - _Oh._

She looked oddly hurt as he pulled his hand away and knelt, hastily and (he felt) a bit clumsily.

"My Queen."


End file.
